


Tongue Twisted

by DragonsPhoenix



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Jossverse
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-05
Updated: 2010-03-05
Packaged: 2017-11-27 13:31:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonsPhoenix/pseuds/DragonsPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy asks them to explain the tongues...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tongue Twisted

**Author's Note:**

> I read a 50-word story about Spike and Xander explaining to Buffy why they were kissing, although I don’t recall the author. It ended pretty much where my story begins. I was interested in how they’d explain the tongues.

“Fine,” Buffy said, crossing her arms. “You fell on Spike and your lips mashed together. Explain the tongues.” 

“I, um, bit my tongue when I fell?” Xander looked towards Spike for approval. “Hard. It bled and Spike was hungry so… Ow! Why’d you punch me? Oh… That’s not what happened.” 

“Cause I wasn’t sure he’d let me suck something else,” Spike grabbed his crotch, “on the first date.” 

“Yeah,” Xander said. “Wait. What? You were gonna?” 

Spike slowly slid his tongue across his lips. 

Grabbing Spike’s arm, Xander raced off into the night, calling back to Buffy, “Gotta go. Bye.”


End file.
